The scope and intent of the contracts for the Simian Vaccine Evaluation Units (SVEUs) is to enable the NIAID to use nonhuman primates to conduct studies that advance the development of effective AIDS vaccines, and to a less extent, the development of effective microbicides and other prevention modalities, and immune therapy.